New Beggining new days
by Thinkingisdumb
Summary: Starting a new year of 2 new girls join Gryfindor and just happen to catch harry and ron's eyes what'll happen with Hrr and GH ....
1. one swift kick and it starts

Harry Watched as a new family entered the enclosed circle of Privet drive. Harry Had been waiting for something of utter excitement to come along. But he guessed that it was all he would get. He Watched as 2 Girls leapt out of the Car to help there Parents. The second looked about his age the first looked a year older. Harry thought the Younger girl was beautiful Short auburn hair and quite fit. Harry's aunt, Uncle, and Oaf of a Cousin Dudley were on there way over to welcome the new comers. Dudley stared giddily at the Younger girl, but she just walked of with a basketball dribbling in front of her. She didn't seem too concerned of what they thought of her walking into the house. But as she was Harry strained his eyes to see what was unconcealed in her back pocket. He couldn't quite see what it was from the view under the Daisy bush His Aunt Petunia Prized. But to him it looked like the very thing that Harry Was never allowed to bring out at the Dursley house, a wand.

Harry had been packing for a while waiting for the moment that he could would be picked up by the family in which he thought he should belong. Harry Walked around the park near his house. Watching as Dudley Beat on a new little boy. he Kept on looking around and finally laid his Forest green eyes upon a girl at the Basketball court that no one was usually on. Harry Felt the urge to go over and talk to her but the urge stopped when Dudley and his little band of fools walked over to the court and took the ball from her and with one swift kick at Dudley where Harry Knew it would hurt, She got the ball back and started walking home. While Dudley's friends helped there leader. Harry Ran over to the girl and giddily said " that was great..." she Stared at him with utter amazement " I'm Harry Potter and that was a great kick you just moved to Privet drive right?" She was still staring until she finally chuckled back " thanks he was just starting to annoy me... I'm Alana Morgan by the way" they finally got to Alan's house when she said "thanks for walking me to my house ill see you later mate" she waved by as Harry watched as she walked away. And Finally he got a clear view of what was sticking out of her back pocket. A wand Harry was practically giddy. There Was another person like him on Privet Drive, Harry wondered if she was going to go to Hogwarts But when He Saw Dudley Limping towards his house he quickly ran in before him.

A day after the scenario and at least 8 hours of Dudley crying over the kick to his dear mother. Ron finally came to pick him up with His father Mr. Weasley an Awkward man who was obsessed with Muggles, but his awkwardness is what made him interesting. in the back seat were Ron's Older brothers Fred and George the best Pranksters of Hogwarts. All of them had flaming red hair and were quite tall. Harry Jumped into the car next to Fred and George while Mr. Weasley dropped Harry's trunk into the back of the car. At the very same moment Harry watched as Alana walked out of her house fallowed by her older sister and there Father. Who was carrying two rather large trunks. she Saw Harry in the car and waved happily to him. Ron Saw Alana's older sister and practically started drooling as did Fred and George who were on the verge of Jumping out of the old blue Angelina Ford to introduce themselves but were stopped when Mr. Weasley Got back into the car and started it up. After they were quite a bit far away from privet drive Mr. Weasley Pressed the Invisibility button on the car and started flying it. as He did that Ron Fred and George Quickly asked "Who was that girl !?" Harry Laughed as Ron's ears turned a bright red color and Fred and George started at Harry Intent ally waiting for an answer. " i don't know... which girl are you talking about?" Fred answered for all of them "the second girl who came out of the house!!" George followed with "Harry you should know She is your neighbor.!!" with a few more minutes of Fred and George Egging Harry on to tell them they caught site of the tall house in which Harry called his Second home. The burrow was a tall house which seemed like it would fall over at any time But was held up buy probably a spell. Harry Stared at the house with gleeful eyes remembering every moment he was there. Even in his 2nd year at Hogwarts when Ron, Fred, and George saved him from the hell hole that the Dursley kept him in. Its where he discovered that Ginny had a crush on him, even though she gotten over it.

Harry walked into the house welcomed with a massive hug from Mrs. Weasley who was like his surget mother While she happily squealed out "Harry welcome back we missed you so much... Why don't we all have a bit of Biscuits and tea ?" Harry Sat down at quite a long table with Ron next to him when Mrs. Weasley said " Well Harry how was your summer?" But Ron started laughing and said " mom don't you know the answer to that already?" still laughing while Drinking a bit of tea while putting Jam on his biscuit. Harry Laughed but only thought of going to Hogwarts to see if Alana was going to be there and if she really was a witch. Mr. Weasley broke his train of thought and said " we'll be going to Diagon alley Tomorrow everyone Make sure you have your list and all your clothes packed, oh Ron, Harry Hermione said shell be meeting you at the Pub at 10." Harry Remembered Hermione quickly, quickly remembering her cleverness and obsession with work and books. Harry finished of his biscuit before Ron asked "Harry Come up stairs with me to help me pack would you?'' stood up grabbing one last biscuit and taking a sip of his tea.

it was a long way up to Ron's room and the silence wasn't helping either. Once Ron and Harry finally got to Ron's room Ron couldn't help but ask questions about Harry's new neighbors. " do you know what her name is? is she nice? what's she like? " Harry stopped the questioning and said" I don't know the older sisters name but i know the younger sisters name is Alana, Alana Morgan its quite funny actually i first talked to her after she Kicked Dudley for stealing her ball , it was quite a laugh he was crying for hours!" Ron didn't seem pleased But listened intent ally as Harry Said the rest. " But Ron after i walked her home i saw something in her back pocket.... It was a wand i think her and her family are wizards!'' by that remark You could see Ron was exited "really Harry a wand ! maybe her and her sister are going to Hogwarts? Maybe well see them at the train station... I should fix my hair... DO YOU HAVE GEL HARRY?'' Ron was hurrying around his room looking for gel. Harry Just laid down on Ron's bed and contemplated the thought of seeing Alana again.

The next day Harry didn't catch sight of Alana and her family and spent the day buying there long list of supplies with Ron and his Family, and Hermione and her Parents. After Packing up all they needed they left for the station. Harry Was happy he was going to Hogwarts but still thought of seeing Alana again. Harry was walking through the corridor looking for and empty compartment, while Hermione happily talked to both Harry, Ron and, Ginny of what they would learn in there Sixth year. As Harry walked through the corridor until he finally found an empty one, Harry and Ron let Hermione and Ginny get in first as other school mates of their happily said and waved hello. When Ron was about to enter the compartment and saw Alana and her older sister looking for a compartment. Harry Tapped Ron's shoulder and gestured for him to look over at where they were. Ron's ears turned a bright red and Ron and Harry were completely speechless. Until a Malevolent voice from behind them woke them up. " Weasley Potter you haven't got a chance with them so why don't you stop drooling... ohh Yeah where's that Mud blood friend of yours i need to call her what she is before we get to Hogwarts." Ron Was About to pounce onto Malfoy but as always Crabbe and Goyle showed up at his side almost waiting to hit someone. Malfoy pushed his way passed Harry and Ron as Ron said " don't be such a fat head u Ferret" but Malfoy didn't hear him he was to far away by then. Alana had been watching the whole thing, she was still looking for a compartment with her sister when Harry said " Alana why don't you sit in hear with us"

Alana and her sister went in before Harry and Ron . Ron with his ears still red smiled giddily at Alana's sister Who was staring at Amazement at Harry's Scar. Until Alana said "Harry thanks a bunch for letting us sit with you we were about to wait out the ride in the corridor." she smiled then added "this is my sister Charmaine she's a 7th year. I wonder do we still have to be sorted. It'll be weird if we are in front of all the students watching." Hermione quickly answered noticing both Harry and Ron's Dumb fondness "well yes you will, I'm Hermione by the way i'm a six year and so is Ron, and Ginny is 5th year." Alana shook everyone's hands as did Charmaine but she seemed to hold onto Harry's for quite a while until she let go and said in astonishment " your Harry Potter! I've been Dying to meet you...Alan said she Met you after she kicked some guy at the park for stealing the ball from her.'' Ron seemed angry because Charmaine wasn't talking to him but didn't mind just looking at her Long Black hair and Beautiful smile. Harry Laughed until the Compartment door was opened and lady asked if they wanted anything to eat. Alana Bought quite a bit of food for everyone, Ginny finally asked the questions that Harry, Ron and, Hermione were too embarrassed to ask the two girls "So where are you both from?" Alana Answered for the both of them "were from California we used to go to Genesis Magic School" Hermione chimed in" wow Genesis magic school is one of the Top magic schools in the world they said that you have to take a test to see if you're good enough to be there. Is the test really hard?" Charmaine took this question with ease " Yeah it was but my father made us study every magic book he could get his hands on. It was tough but it was worth it Genesis actual teaches allot of courses other magic schools that others don't have" Alana Added "Yes But our father only kept us there a for a few years and then he moved us hear because Dumbledore offered him the Job of the Defense of the Dark arts teacher. We were happy to come because Hogwarts is the best school in the world.!'' Harry looked out the window with Alana next to him He stared at her will she stared out the window waiting for a slight view of the castle and its grounds. When it finally came in view she took her eyes off it to tell her sister but was caught by Harry's Beautiful Forrest green eyes. She smiled then parted looks and showed her sister the castle. The Train slowly stopped at the Station and the view of the castle got clearer.

Hey every one this is the author of this story thingy... it's a little weird i now but don't worry the action will be coming its just u gotts to wait so wait patiently for the action and it will come.

Remember i don't own any of the characters except Alana and Charmaine Cuz the rest of the characters are J.K. Rowling's/ or shall i say the queen of all books. Haha

well anyways i was waiting until i could post [i have to wait 3 days] so i I've been writing so i could finish a few more chapters for u guys 2 read.... so they'll be here !

Please don't forget to review whether you think my story is Crappy or just a little to dull. Tell me so i can fix it!

3/always your author

Thinkingisdumb


	2. Interuptions

Harry sat quietly next to Alana as he watched the wind blow her auburn hair back she smiled and closed her eyes Harry kept staring at her until she turned her head ,opened her eyes and looked right at Harry. Harry turned his head and started looking at the window to the right of him But Alana seemed like she was leaning more towards Harry. SHe gave him sweet peck on the cheek; Harry turned his head quickly to see what her reaction was but Alana was already facing the window as Hogwarts came closer and closer. Harry looked across from him where Ron was sitting next to Charmaine and Ginny. Harry hoped that Ron had son what Alana had done but he was staring intent ally at Charmaine.Ginny however was staring in wild amazement and jealousy at the very girl in front of her who had the gull enough to do what she had been longing to do since her first year at Hogwarts. The carriage finally coasted to a stop and the door of the carriage flung open. Harry watched as Alana walked up to Hogwarts castle in amazement looking at everything in sight, almost as if she would never see it again. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, took there seats at Gryfindor table as the students were being sorted.

Harry Brooke the silence during the sorting when he said shockingly to Ron "what's wrong with you? You've been staring at Charmaine for at least4 hours straight. You didn't even see when Alan kissed me!" Ron was hardly hearing Because Mcgonagall had just cried out "Charmaine Morgan". Charmaine walked up to the bench where the Sorting hat stayed. MMcgonagall placed the hat on her head and it said confusingly "RAVEN...no that's not right GRYFIN... no GRYFINDOR!" Ron clapped the loudest of the bunch as he signaled for Charmaine to sit next to him. Harry thought of how Stupid Ron was acting while looking at Hermione and the way she was glaring at Charmaine as if she wanted to kill her. But Harry Forgot all about Hermione Death stare when Professor Mcgonagall finally said the name he had been waiting for "Alan Morgan!" The sorting hat broke into a chain of thought as it was placed on her head " Ahh your very hard to place... You have the Braveness of a Gryfindor but the Cleverness of a slytherin...Awkward you're as hard to place as Harry Potter was years ago... So i suppose your thoughts will have to choose for me. Ahh i see now GRYFINDOR!" Alana Practically skipped down the stairs to wear Harry was sitting and asked Neville [who was sitting on the other side of Harry] to Please Scoot over a bit. Neville did this quite quickly for a person who seemed to take in what people say very slowly. Lana looked over to Harry and was smiling giddily and Harry was already blushing for the fact that he choose to sit next to him when she hugged him and then turned to the front of the great hall to see what Dumbledore had started saying" Welcome new students and old We have many different things to come to this year and we want you to welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Morgan" Charmiane and Alana stood up and cheered as There father stood up. After the long term cheering that Alana and Charmaine had finished doing Dumbledore finally continued

ed "as i was saying new and more different traditions will be coming to Hogwarts this year. we our happy to welcome all of you! Hogwarts will be offering new courses and clubs for those of you who would like to join them For example the D.A. will be reinstated and will be runed by Harry Potter and his chosen 2 who will help him organize, And also there will be a Halloween Ball in which Alan Morgan and Her Sister Charmaine have volunteered to help Decorate and get music for. further news will be announced later. NOW let's EAT!" Ron finally took his eyes away from Charmaine as food appeared in front of them. Everyone ate happily for an hour until Hermione and Ron stood up with the other prefects.

the students of every house stood up and walked the long way up to theGryfindor Common room. Before the Girls and boys parted ways, Mcgonagall walked in and yelled "Quiditch Tryouts will be held on Thursday for those who would try out We our looking for new 2 New Beaters. Since the leave of The Wesley twins last year.!" a Laugh ran thought the common room as everyone remembered how Fred and George created the portable swamp and flew right out of Professor Umbridge's Room leaving two very large Broom holes in her door. Harry popped back in to reality and grabbed Alana's arm as she was about to walk up the stairs. Charmaine had been tucking on her other arm and gave a quick glare at Harry, until she looked at Alana who was hoping that Charmaine would let go. Charmaine quickly let go and smiled for Alana to go, Harry took hold of Alana's hand and guided her to the Common room Harry Sat on the Love seat and motioned for Alana to sit down with him. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she looked at him and she nearly yelled" What are you doing?" Harry started at her in Bewilderment.

::l::l:: In the Girls Dormitory::l::l::

"What do you think they are doing down there?" Lavender yelled

"God i would love to see what there doing down there!'' Hermione yelled in excitement...

Charmaine was looking through her trunk for something but it seemed like she couldn't find it.

"Admit do you guys know where Alana's Trunk is?" Charmaine said

Everyone pointed to the other side of the room where a large trunk colored White and red covered with stickers of different bands.

Charmaine immediately opened it up and started shuffling through the Band t-shirts that Alana had stuffed in her trunk with Pairs and pairs of jeans and shoes.

Charmaine finally found what she was looking for at the bottom of the trunk under Alana's favorite pair of Vans slip on's

She brought it out and everyone stared in awe at what it was. Hermione had only seen one in her time at Hogwarts and that belonged to one of her best friends

It was an Invisibility Cloak.

::l::l:: Guys Dormitory::l::l::

Hardly ever did anyone in the boy's dormitory fight, except for Harry and Seamus's fight the year before and that was only started because of the Stupid Daily prophet not believing that Voldemort was back. But this was an exception, Neville of all people had pounced on Ron for information on Alana which Ron had know idea what so ever about her , But couldn't get the words out to say it because Neville was choking him at that point. It took quite a long time for Seamus's and Lee Jordan to pull Neville off of Ron but they had. Neville was yelling "What is her name?! Tell me if she likes Harry Ron!" but Ron of course didn't know the answer to any of these questions except for her name" her names Alana god Dammitneville that's all i know..." Neville was back to his regular shy self and stammered "ohh... Ron I'm really sorry i just got Caught up" Ron glared at him while he was rummaging through the T-shirts, Knickers and, Jeans in Harry's Trunk then said as he found what he was looking for "its all right Neville but did you have to choke me?....god..." Neville knelt his head down hoping no one would hit him for nearly strangling to death one of the best seekers in Gryfindor history. Ron pulled out a long silky cloak and held it out then whispered "who wants to see If Alana does like Harry?" Neville shot his head up and hurriedly said "I DO!" giddily Seamus's was the second to yell like a little child with a new toy "ME TO!" Ron draped the cloak over himself, Neville, and Seams. They walked down the stairs as quietly as possible until Neville tripped and fell to the bottom of the stairs. Ron and Seamus's ran quickly after him so to drape the cloak over him when he stopped rolling.

::l::l:: The Common Room/ or close to it::l::l::

Hermione, Ginny and, Charmiane had reached the bottom of the Girls dormitory stairs as quietly possible. Hermione was scanning the room when she saw, tow pairs of hands floating in mid air and half of what seemed like the Bottom half of a Very tubby boy. Hermione quickly tapped on Ginny, and Charmaine shoulders and motioned for them to look where she was pointing. They saw exactly what Hermione had seen of course. And they all agreed that they would walk over and see who exactly it was under the second invisibility cloak in the room. Once Hermione, Ginny and Charmaine got to wear Hermione was pointing, they started poking the air to see who was there. They didn't stop until they heard a boy voice say [ Rather loudly i must add] " Bloody Hell Who The fuck poked me?" Ginny quickly turned around to see if Either Alana or Harry had heard the voice. But when she did Alana was inches away from her waving her arms in front of her, Harry still sitting on the Love seat startled at seeing what Alana Was doing. Alana finally grasped what seemed to Harry thin air but when she finally pulled her hands toward her the cloaks came of the group and revealed to Alana who was there. Harry sat dumb founded Looking at Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Charmaine, and Seamus's standing there looking rather guilty. Harry was about to start yelling but was interrupted by a voice that was like the one that intrigued him the most Charmaine was speaking to Alana " Alana i'm sorry really we wanted to know what you two were doing down hear and we got a little out of hand please Alana. Were really sorry." Alana Gave all of them a forgiving smile and said " don't worry i forgive you, now please i would really like to talk to Harry." she smiled the smile that Harry had seen on The carriage ride to Hogwarts. They all went upstairs hearing the last words that Alana said to them " Good night, Sleep tight, Don't let the bed bugs bite" Alana had turned to the other side of the common room where the stairs to the girls Dormitory were. Harry Tried to sneak up the stairs to escape the Talk Alana wanted with him But he was 6 steps away from his Salvation in the boy's dormitory when a soft hand grabbed his and held it for a few second until she was on the same step right next to Harry.


	3. Weak

Harry Felt Alana's gentle hand let go of his and his Forest green eyes met the Hazel of hers. He Looked at her and was Mesmerized by her bright smile. He smiled back as if knowing it would make her eyes shimmer. She grasped one of his hands and with her other hand caressed his cheek. Harry Closed his eyes to make a mental memory of the beautiful girl that stood in front of him. but he didn't open his eyes, Even when he felt her body lean more his way and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek then moved to his mouth, Harry felt the softness of her kiss and then Harry made this kiss more memorable he let her hand side from his and lifted her up. Alana but her arms around his neck as if thinking if she let go he would disappear.

He carried her to the Love seat they had been sitting before the intrusion of their six friends. Harry laid her down gently as if she was so delicate that she would brake at the slightest ruff motion. He lay on top of her as her kisses became sweeter. But she stopped and said to Harry " Ha...Harry i'm not ready yet. But i do like you allot... but i'm not to the point yet..." he smiled and understood each of her babbled words. He let her slide out from under him entering a new position resting her head on his shoulder until she said " i like you allot Harry but i think we should both go to sleep now its already late." he placed his finger to her mouth to silence her. Harry took one last kiss and said "good night '' she smiled and caressed his cheek genially before she went upstairs. as he watched her go up the stairs he heard a song in his head play and thought of what it was until he finally got the words " I don't know what it is that you' ve done to me, But its caused me to act in such crazy ways." and he remembered where he had learned the song, He was laying outside the window near the TV room under his Aunts prized flowers as Dudley was watching this American music show i think it was called MTV and that was where he had heard the lyrics and the beat, Harry said the name out loud " JoJo- Weak in the knees" He smiled stood up and walked slowly up the stairs to the Boys Dormitory but on the fourth step he bumped into something. Something that wasn't there he gripped the invisible clothe and pulled it to reveal Ron who was laughing as quietly as he could. Ron said through chuckles "How sweet.... JoJo- weak in the knees.... is that you and Alana's Song?"Harrys Stared at Ron who seemed like he was drunk and said "don't be stupid or i won't talk to Charmaine about you." Ron shot his head up finally finished laughing and said "Alright...alright i'm sorry she's...Touchy..." Harry hit his head and Ron just snickered as he followed Harry up to the dormitory.

Harry Felt practically like a new man he was one of the first people who got to the Dinning hall that morning and was not to please at who came after him. Her long Jet black hair swished behind her with her every Movement. She looked around the great hall until her eyes landed on the one person she had been looking for. Harry tried not to notice, But how could he not He had had a crush on Cho since his 3rd year at Hogwarts and had dreamt of the moment when he saw her looking for him. She smiled when she arrived near his side. Cho smiled giddily as she came in close to Harry for a Hug he couldn't back away where could he go? He just tried to take it in until she finally parted from the hug and and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. At that worst moment Alana walked in Gleaming wearing the most beautiful thing that he had seen her in so far. She looked at where Harry sat and where Cho was or her lips should i say, the glow that had surrounded Alana Because of her happiness had succumbed when she saw that Harry was being kissed by another girl.

Alana took a seat at the end of the Gryfindor table staring at the door waiting for something. Harry watched Alana over Cho's shoulder. tHe doors opened once again and entered Harry's second worst enemy. Alana stood up and what seemed to Harry to introduced herself, she also gave him a hug once they finished conversing and smiled the smile that Harry loved. At that moment Charmaine walked in with Hermione at her side and Ron not to far away from her staring. Alana took Charmaine arm and sat next to Hermione who was sitting opposite of Harry. Charmaine could feel something was wrong and whispered in Alana's ear "what happened? you guys seemed okay yesterday night.... what did he try to get you to sleep with him? cause if he did i could beat him up for you Alana" Alana laughed then whispered back " no its al right you don't have to, It's just could you ask run Why that girl kissed Harry on the check a few minutes ago?" Alana turned at pointed at Cho two tables away." but when Charmaine heard what Alana said she said almost yelling " what do you mean he kissed another girl?!" But Alana answered quietly " no its all right i got him back for it.... i made him jalousie by hugging..." she said as she scanned the Slytherin table for him " that guy" as she pointed at Drano. Charmaine giggled " hes Hot whets his name?" Alana fake Laughed " haha his name is Drano Malfoy i think..." she smiled until the food once again appeared in front of them and she grabbed the nearest piece of toast, buttered it and started nibbling on it so that she didn't have to talk...

::l::l:: Slytherin Table::l::l::

Draco was asking Crabbe and Goyle many questions " Wasn't that the girl that Potter was staring at on the train? She's quite fit." Pansy glared at the girl Draco had been pointing at. Crabbe and Goyle were hardly listening they were to engrossed in the food in front of them, until Draco said " well i suppose she likes me from the way she hugged me a few minutes ago, i think i should see what i can do with her..." Pansy snapped her head towards Draco and said " why do you like her imp Much better than her.!" she said as she caressed his arm, but he didn't even hear what she said he was looking at every aspect of Alana's body as she stood up. The curves that he thought every girl should have, her Hazel eyes, and her hair a Auburn color that made her stand out. Draco was determined, he would make sure that Potter didn't get her.

Sorry that this chapter is sorta short but i thought that it would be good if i ended at the Slytherin table. and it seemed pretty kewl.

3/always

Thinkingisdumb


	4. Mistaken

Harry watched Alana as she entered Prof. Binn's room Talking happily to Hermione, He could only catch a few words she was saying like " who......why....and What happened" and that didn't exactly narrow the list down of what they were talking about. Harry Sat next to Ron who was sulking since Charmaine was a 7th year and was in another class. Harry had kept his eyes on Alana who had sat next to Ron and was telling him everything she knew about Charmaine Harry was listening in as she spoke just to hear her voice '' She doesn't like guys that act to desperate and your sort of going in that direction Ron so you got to play a little more hard to get make her see that your a great catch..." Alana Trailed of as Mr. Binn's started talking " Welcome students to a new year at Hogwarts and i have some news that Dumbledore wanted all of the teachers to pass on to the students this morning..., For the Halloween Ball one person will be chosen from every house , The person that is chosen and Their Partner...will open the ball with the students from the other houses, Ohh yes and the 3rd floor corridor will once again be off limits for everyone if you are caught anywhere inside or outside the door on the third floor you will have a months worth detention, 200 points from your house, and will be band from the Hogsmeade trips this year... that'll be it i spose...Now open your books to page 89 in your Text Books and start Taking notes on The year that Voldemort Came to power." Many people in the room flinched as Pro. Binn's said Voldemort but to Harry it was just another name. He watched as Alana brought out a notebook with a at character on the front with a name at the side that read " Hello Kitty" Harry took his eyes of Alana and whispered to Ron " Don't you suppose that its awkward that Dumbledore has closed of the third floor again? You think we should cheek it out." Ron was glaring at Harry until Pro. Binn's said "You know Ron that when you don't look at the book in front of you, your teacher doesn't think you're reading..." Ron took his glaring eyes away from Harry and whispered "Harry last time we checked out the 3rd floor we were nearly expelled not to mention Killed... do you think i want to do that again.???" Harry looked to Hermione who was listing but not saying a word until Harry finally looked her in the eye "I'm up to it..." Turning her head to Alana who was writing in her Hello Kitty Notebook. "...if Alana Comes...." Alana looked up noticing that someone had indeed said her name so she said the only word that came to her head " wha?'' Harry smiled happily because he loved every bit of her even when she was Dumb struck. Hermione sighed "Do you wanna come with us to the third floor later tonight?".... She was silent for a few second then nodded her head since she had seen Pro. Binn's had been staring at her since she didn't seem like she was doing any of her work.

[[::]]::[[ on the other side of Pro. Binn's Room]]::[[::]]

Draco Stared at Alana as she was talking to the trio of Idiots around her (Harry, Hermione, and Ron), He tried to not to make it so obvious, but he couldn't help it she was amazing... She had been talking to Hermione when she had looked over Hermione shoulder and saw him. and Nodded to Hermione, who quickly looked at his book he looked up to see if the coast was clear and she was staring at him... her head tilted to the side as if interested in his movements, as if she knew he was staring at her. He looked up and gave her his usual evil sneer, But she didn't look away instead she gave him a sweet smile and looked down at her books and started writing. Soon Draco had received a Pink folded up piece of paper. Draco unfolding it as quietly as he could while pro. Binn's read his book he read to him self '' _Hello Draco isn't it? Why do you keep staring at Hermione?"_ Draco thought to himself... Ha fat chance he was staring at Hermione that little Mud blood didn't deserve to be looked at by Draco but as he was about to look up at Alana Hermione caught his eye first. She had grown in to her figure well. She didn't look like the Boy she had been the years before she was growing into her body and he must say that Hermione had more Chest than Pansy ever had. He looked to his left where pansy was sitting he looked at her and compared her to Hermione. Hermione had indeed won that one but then he compared Hermione to Alana, he couldn't quite see who was better. So he decided it would be a tie until he saw which was better in bed. He scribbled on the piece of paper "_Hermione Yeah right i was staring at you"_ Draco folded it back up and wrote " to: Alana" on the front he passed it to Goyle making sure he saw who it was to. It was passed down the row and finally got back to Alana.

[[::]]::[[Back at the Gryfindor side of the room]]::[[::]]

Alana had received the note back from Draco and looked up to see where Pro. Binn's was, She saw that he was gliding towards where she was so she tucked the note into her robe pocket. Pro. Binn's looked over Alana as she pretended to read the rest of the chapter and scribbled nonsense about Voldemort. Pro. Binn's was pleased that she seemed like she was doing her work so he slowly glided to the Slytherin side of the room. Where he started to lecture Draco for Not doing his work but staring intently at the other side of the room and lecturing Crabbe and Goyle for Playing Muggles Rock paper scissor as they called it in the States. As pro. Binn's glided away from Draco when he was finished he still staredintentally at Alana in between finishing his work.

the Bell had rung and Hermione had gotten away from Alana. Alana had Muggles study with Hermione and was hoping that she could walk with her to the class since she didn't know where it was. Alana was looking around the entrance to Pro. Binn's class when someone put there arm around her waist. She looked to the right of her where a tall, handsome,masculent boy, with Bright blonde hair was standing next to her with a sneer. She had been staring at his sneer and eyes studying him as if to see a different emotion in his eyes and she saw it a glint of Care in his eyes as he stared at her she was caught up in the little glint that she saw until Draco said " Alana would you like to go on the Hogsmeade trip with me this weekend?" with a different smile which seemed to Alana to be a Hopeful one. " Ill think about it... But could you help me find my Muggles studies class i don't know where it is..." Alana said in a desperate voice breaking the eye contact that she had with Draco to see if Hermione had waited for her, and at the corner of her eye she saw Hermione Standing at the other side of the hall with Harry who was speaking intently to her as he looked back at Alana and Draco from time to time. " Draco I've gotta go the bell will ring any second and i have to get to my class..." she said hoping that he would let her go. She stared at him waiting for an answer or a sign that he would let her go he took her waist with both hands and pressed Alana against him and said "Alright but you have to meet me before lunch i want to talk to you." he was on the verge of letting her go until he pressed up closer to her and met her lips with his. Unexpectedly as Draco kissed Alana Pushed away from him and stared at him in disgust and stalked of to where Hermione and Harry were waiting.

Harry was Irate at Draco... How Could he...HOW COULD HE!?.... he was staring at Alana who was walking next to Hermione and himself. he just stared at her as she walked to Muggles study a Class Harry didn't want but took since Hermione had said " You know Harry Alana is taking Muggles study as well do you want to join us?" Harry couldn't hold it in anymore he burst " How could you.....Kiss him....?????" Alana stared at him not knowing what to say until she sighed and said sarcastically " I thought he was cute so i just did it.'' She noticed Harry get even madder when she said it and then quickly added " I'm just joking Harry she's... do you think i'm such a slut that i would kiss any guy that comes along?...and for your information he kissed me stupid or did you not see he was holding on to my waist when he kissed me...she's Harry" Harry felt stupid for accusing her of something she wasn't even the cause of. Harry watched as she crossed arms { she's not lesbo though, i do that with my friends to} with Hermione and walked faster making sure that Hermione could keep up so that she could lead her to the class. Harry didn't bother to catch up he knew where the class was and he knew he was gunna be late any ways. But he remembered Pro. Daniels Takes at least 100 points from your house if you're late. Harry started running until he bumped into Pro. Dumbledore who was roaming the halls. " Why hello Harry I thought you would be at your class now... i saw on your schedule that you took up Muggles studies this year? Awkward you don't seem like the type to like muggle studies..." Harry explained why to Dumbledore and he understandably said " Ahh i see now.... Come up to the office at the end of the day ill have something for you then... and hear" Harry stared at the sheet of paper Dumbledore was handing to him and saw that it was a late pass. Harry took it willingly and pretended to hurry to his lass until Dumbledore was out of site and he slowly walked to Muggle studies.

Hahah i think this chapters a little weird and i think the recurring mistake in all of my chapters is all of the typing mistakes, spelling mistakes etc. haha well if you don't under stand what i might be saying ...ask me in a review while telling me that mei chapters are stupid haha well i'm starting skewl soon ( 3 days to be exact) ill try to finish a few chapters in the time i have that i'm not working on my projects homework etc. dammit this suck....skewl sucks

3/ Thinkingisdumb

Don't forget to Review


	5. Interuptions and Tears

here's a flash for you guys i'm gunna skip a few classes and go to Lunch alright just wanted to tell u...

And i'm sorry about the other chapters i know i messed up allot sometimes i forget to check my spelling in the chapters Cuz I've been sorta rushing Cuz skewls about to start up again well i promise that ill edit all of the rest of my chapters

Alana watched as everyone entered the great hall for lunch, Alana had already told Hermione that she was going to the library to study for the Potions test that Pro. Snape was going to give on Friday. She waited for Draco to come and meet her at the stairs near the great hall. she waited silently waiting for him to come as looking she watched the great halls doors opened and shut revealing to her the food that was laid out in front of the students. Suddenly someone grasped her shoulder and out of reflex Alana had Elbowed the person, Turning around to see Draco clutching his stomach while leaning on the banister. Alana knelt down beside him to see if he was alright, she helped him walk to one of the benches at the top of the staircase he breathed heavily as he sighed out "Do you great everyone so cheerfully?" Half laughing and half still in pain. after a few minutes he was alright and he walked with her to the Hogwarts grounds. She sat next to him under shady tree and smiled looking at the bright sunny sky and the clouds. She turned her head to see that Draco was studying every bit of her. Her smile her Movements everything and she didn't mind. She knew what Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the school thought of Draco, But to her he was sweet,careing, intriguing she didn't see the Sneer he gave to everyone else she saw a puzzling smile, and a glitter of Love in his gray eyes.

[[::]]::[[ The Great hall/ Lunch/Gryfindor Common Room]]::]]::]]

S

Harry was frantically looking around the Great hall for Alana. until his Search stopped when Hermione said " She's studying for the Potions test in the library Harry don't worry she told me." Hermione had obviously seen Harry searching for Alana's Auburn air in the crowd of heads around him. But he didn't believe Hermione He could feel it she wasn't studying and he wanted to find her. he turned to his right to see that Charmaine was studying the same way that Alana did and she said after a brief moment of silence " Don't worry Harry i know my sister and when she's studying she's studying." she looked towards Ron who wasn't staring at her as usual but playing hard to get like Alana had suggested. Charmaine was now talking to him instead of ignoring him. She smiled at him and he could see Ron's ears turning a bright red. Hermione stared at Charmaine. Harry could see it but he doubted that Ron could, Ron was as dense as a rock couldn't see something even if it was right in front of his face. Hermione was jealous, jealous that Charmaine might have caught the guy that she had wanted for the past 5 years. Harry could tell from the very beginning, right when they met that Hermione liked Ron. But could Ron tell? NO, But Harry had suspected that Ron did like her after a few situations...Like in his second year after Hermione became unpetrafied he was about to hug Hermione but he hesitated and mumbled stupidly "Wel...welcome Back Her...Hermione" Awkward since Hermione was one of the most up front person Harry knew that she still didn't tell Ron, Harry new Ron was to shy to say something of that caliber to a girl he obviously liked since the first year on the Train.

Harry stood up and started walking towards the doors until Hermione yelled to him " I'm telling you she's in the Library Harry you don't have to looked for her..." Harry knew that Alana probably was in the library but he didn't feel like looking for her. He needed to do something, something to get his mind off of Alana. Harry Ran up to the portrait of the Fat lady and said the password aloud "Booger Bones" the fat lady laughed and swung open. Harry ran up to the Boys dormitory Bounded into the room and grabbed his broom. Harry Stared at his firebolt for a few seconds. He remembered he received it in his third year from his Godfather Sirrus. Harry remembered Sirrus and felt a pang in his heart, Harry remembered the year before when Sirrus disappeared behind the Black veil in the Mysteries department at the Ministry of magic. Sirrus was one of the people that he could tell everything to, Harry trusted him more than anybody else. Harry felt a hole in his stomach and sat down on the cushy chair in front of the fireplace, his usual spot. He dropped his head into his head and felt his cheeks were moist.

Tears rushed down Harry's cheeks, he remembered every little detail about Sirrus. The crazy glint in his eyes, his insane smile, and his trust for his friends. Harry Head the portrait hole swing open again and there was Alana the girl he had been trying forget at the moment. She watched for a few seconds as a new tear formed in Harry's eyes. She stared him straight in the eyes and walked closer as Harry's tears began to multiply. She knelt in front of Harry and looked up at his teary eyes. Harry laid his head on her shoulder as he felt a rush of compassion for her. Harry couldn't believe it He had yelled at Alana for no reason this morning and she was sitting there hugging him as he cried. Without even thinking he told Alana Everything, starting from the beginning. The day Voldemort killed his parents, His first day at Hogwarts, When he met Ron and Hermione, When he found out Sirrus was his godfather, But Harry said at the very end of his little tale " but. But the most important day in my life was when i met you..." Harry lifted up his head from Alana's shoulders to see her silently crying.

Alana had sat there and stared at Harry for what seemed like hours, She was looking at the boy who had nearly defeated Voldemort last year, The boy that the Daily Prophet had said was a complete fake, the boy who seemed to know her even though they had only met one week ago. She had listened to every bit of her story and she couldn't help but cry, she had been holding him just a few seconds ago now he held her in his arm's crying tears of sadness and joy. Sadness at the thought of Harry blaming himself for his parent's death, Sirius's death, and Cedric's death. Happiness because she just heard what she had wanted to hear for the past week.

Hermione Bounded into the room yelling "HARRY! ALANA WE HAVE CLASS!!!" Hermione was followed by Ron who was slowly trailing behind her. Hermione felt stupid for interrupting such an important moment. She saw Alana crying as Harry hugged her, Ron was about to yell obliviously not seeing Harry and Alana yet She clamped her hand over his mouth and Ron licked it so Hermione would take it of. Ron was on the verge of yelling at Hermione but she punched his arm and pointed at where Harry and Alana were On the floor. They backed away slowly but before exiting through the portrait hole Ron made a farting sound with his hand and armpit.

Alana Lifted her head from Harry's Shoulder and looked at the hall leading to the portrait hole, She thought she had heard someone fart. But she had obviously imagined it so she could laugh out of Crying. She looked up at Harry who seemed happy that she had stopped crying. Alana stared into his Forest green eyes once again and seemed to find what she had been looking for, the sadness in his eyes had disappeared and was replaced by the glitter of Love and Care Harry always had in his eyes. Alana spoke softly as Harry stared at her " Harry when you Said that the most important day in you life was when you met me you meant?" Alana was still staring at the floor to scared to look at Harry's Face Harry lifted Alana's Chin and she stared him in the eye until he kissed her. "I meant... That I Love you..." Harry whispered softly in her ear after he had stopped kissing her. Harry looked at Alana who had the biggest smile on her face and thought of how much prettier she looked since he had finally told her. She smiled and leaned closer to his ear to tell him something " I Love you to Harry" Harry was as happy as ever and could tell by the look in Alana's eyes that she truly did love him, Alana once again leaned in toward him but not to tell him a secret but for a kiss until she was caught of guard by a Gasp, from a small red headed girl.

That's the end of the chapter folks and i thought it would be exiting to have the chapter end there and don't worry ill be done with another chapter in a matter of hours {hours because i usually get of track} hahah well the new chapter will be up soon.

3/thinkingisdumb


	6. Crazy

Ahh chapter 6 its taken me a long time...cuz of skewl mostly so i hope you enjoy my hard work in between classes and homework.

Chapter 6

Ginny ran down the stairs to Gryfindor Common room, She couldn't belive what she had seen. She had been Pining over harry since her first year and Harry Knew it. HOw could Alana have caught Harry even though they had only known eachother for 1 week, it was impossible. It seemed like every time that she had caught up the courage to tell Harry, something always went wrong. Even last year, she had tried so hard to make harry jelous by going out with Michael Corner but that pln had done no good since Harry had still been engrossed in Cho's Long Jet blak hair and beauty. But when they had the fight at the end of his fith year she had grasped a chance with Harry. He was availible and didnt like Cho anymore and Ginny knew she could take her chance. Until that Ugly girl with short Auburn hair ruined her plans on telling Harry, She remembered every detail of the Moment. she had walked into the Gryfindor common room hoping she could comfort him through anything that he was going through, since she had seen him leave the Great hall so quickly. But SHE had beat her to the Fucking punch Alana had once again ruined everything. Ginny found herself walking along a corridor she had never know existed while she stared at the floor letting her feat take her where ever they wanted to go. Until Someone had knocked her over causing her to take her eyes of the carpet and stare at the ceiling until he leaned over her to help her up.

Taking her eyes of the ceiling and laying them on Bleach blonde hair and Silver gray eyes " Weasley how dare you..." He looked down at her noticing every tear that rolled down her cheeks until he spoke again in a sweet voice " Whats wrong...Ginny" It seemed as if it took him a long time to remeber her name but she didnt care. She couldnt stop replaying the stupid moment in her head she saw every bit of it in slow motion....There was Alana ruining her plans again Leaning towards a teary Harry on the verge of what seemed to Ginny what was going to be a very passionate kiss.She had slowly stopped crying but every time that stupid moment replayed the tears flowed out of her eyes as if it was the Nile river. She was pulled back in to reality to find her head on Drao's Shoulder as he patted her back. Draco had sat next to her and Sat her up seeing that she couldnt stop crying he laid her head on his shoulder to let her cry as he hugged her and softly repeated " shhhh its okay Ginny its alright" as she let out a slight sigh now and then.

Gryfindor common room

Alana sat there for a few minuites with Harry just starrig at the Portrait hole swing Open and closed, until it finally shut. Alana didnt know what had just happened and turned to harry who once agian had his head in his hands mumbling " i cant beli...everyone sai...she should hav...." Ruffling his hair now and then as if he was confused. She watched harry and couldn't stand the silence anymore " Harry what was...."

Harry looked up at her and just stared deep into her eyes. Harry saw every bit of emotion right in her eyes Confusion, anger, love,Loss, Everything. He couldn't explain it and decided he would deal with it whenever it would come up again. Harry replied in a soft sweet voice that let every emotion exept Love,care, and amazment slip from her eyes "Nothing ill deal with it later...but i need you to know..." Harry held her chin and finished " i Love you Alana and nothng can ome between us." and Harry came in for the kiss.

Alana had been expecting it to come and enjoyed every bit of it Harrys Love,intensity, care. She couldnt stop herself she sat on harrys Lap as he leaned back on the large armchair. Alana could feel the Intensity and passion mount between Herself and Harry with every kiss. Alana knew it had been building since her first kiss with Harry on the Boys Dormitory stairs, She had tried to hold it back but she couldnt hold it back any longer. Alana's hormones had officially taken over as she sat on harrys lap and Kissed him unlike before. This kiss was intense and Alana had put all of her feelings into it.She tingled as Harry traced her spine with the tips of his fingers.She pulled back because of lack of breath and noticed Harry was staring at her wondering why she had stopped. She looked into his eyes and explained " Harry i cant its....its not the right time im still not ready...i just" Harry Smiled and said honestly " it that Innosence, honnesty and care that drew me to you...you know." and smiled at her as Alana sat on his lap nand gigled inoccently.

another empty corridor at Hogwarts

Ron had never seen Harry cry infront of anyone, Ron knew that Harry had alot of pain in his life but never once did Harry show his pain infront of anyone Not even Ron or Hermione his two best friends. Harry was the strong type, and Ron knew Harry would never breackdown infront of someone he had only known for a week. He looked to Hermione who was deep in thought as they walked down the corridor to the library silently. He stared at her hair which had grown slightly more staight and lesspuffy then it used to be, He strared at her until she finally turned her head not knowing that Ron had been staring at her. He caught her Chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

Hermione blushed a deep red as she watched Ron's ears do the same. She Looked at his tall figure and muscular body as if he was a god. Hermione had loved every bit of him since the first train ride to hogwarts when she had told him that he had dirt on his nose. She thought he was the cutest boy at Hogwarts. His Red hair, Freckles, smile, and the point that he was the only person at Hogwarts that could beat her in a row was what Hermione Loved.Hermione even loved his weakest points his shyness, the way his ears turned red when he was embaressed, and how he was frightened at mostly evrything. She smiled as her blush deepened.

Ron had finally gathered the courage he needed, He pushed Hermione against wall and kissed her softly.Hermione's eyes widened and then losed slowly suprised that Ron had kissd her. He pulled away staring at her waiting for some expression to reach her Face. Hermione opened her eyes slowly as she saw Ron staring at her hands still on her waist a smile soon spread across her face and Ron came in for another kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats the 6th chapter dont worry im not finished yet im going through a hole year with everythin in it... ill have to change this story to R soon.... something is definatly gunna happen between at least 1 of these couples H/A, R/Her,D/G...there will also be something weird happening as harry, hermione, ron, and Alana go into the third flor corridor

SO KEEP READIN!

3/Thinkingisdumb

Your author


End file.
